This proposed phase II program is expected to produce prototype hydroxyapatite ("HA") coated bone implants with significantly extended lifetime, fabricated using a room temperature electrophoretic deposition process. Novel HA nanocoatings with significantly increased adhesion strength and corrosion resistance under simulated body fluid in-vitro have been demonstrated in the Phase I work. The proposed Phase II program emphasizes developing prototype implant devices to rapidly commercialize this Phase I nanotechnology. The benefits of exceptional coating to substrate bond strength enable expansion of the HA nanocoatings market to hips, knees, and dental applications. Achieving 100% crystallinity and density at the HA substrate interface with electrophoretic deposited HA nanocoatings assures no degradation during implant service. Functionally graded HA nanocoatings can be generated at the HA tissue interface, thus promoting optimal bioactivity. The Phase II specific aims include scale up of the experimental HA bath nanocoating composition to pilot-scale production of prototype medical implants; demonstration of the HA nanoparticles coating on prototype medical implants, such as hip, knee, and dental implants; and demonstration of superior performance of the coated prototype devices with extended lifetime in-vivo, using an animal model. Phase II participants include Spire Corporation and the University of Texas at San Antonio.